Something Blue, New and Improved
by Claire Starling
Summary: Dawnverse. It's time to add some Dawn to the mix. Let's see some more of those monk made memories! Part of the New and Improved Series.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: *begs* Don't make me say it! Please... *looks at an unresponsive Joss and sighs* Fine... I don't own it- Joss does. *glares at Joss* There... happy now? Soddin' wanker.  
  
SOMETHING BLUE, New and Improved  
  
...time to sprinkle some Dawn into the mix...  
  
Let's see some more of those monk-made memories...  
  
Part One  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. She felt bad about doing this to Willow. After all, she just suffered a major split with Oz and she was doing some harsh pain right now. She knew Oz was like Willow's Angel but… duty calls. These were the times she hated being a slayer, when it ruined her REAL life.  
  
Buffy turned and said, "Spike escaped."  
  
Willow frowned and replied meekly, "So you're going? Right now?"  
  
Buffy hated doing this but, "Sorry, duty thing."  
  
Willow got panicky. "But- what's the rush? I mean... Spike can't hurt anybody right? I figured, seeing as how I'm kinda grievey, we could have a girl night. Ya know eat sundaes and then watch Steel Magnolias and you could tell me how at least I don't have diabetes-."  
  
Buffy hated doing this and wanted to just say "fuck it" and do exactly as Willow described. But the mission counted. She started putting stakes in her bag. Plus, Giles had told her that Dawn was getting antsy. As much as she loved her sister, she sure could be way immature. I mean, god, she never stops thinking about herself! And mom loved Dawn best, always letting her get away with things. Sometimes she wanted to slay Dawn for taking mom away from her. It wasn't fair!  
  
Buffy interrupted her, "Willow, I can't hang with you until I get Spike back to Giles'. You know that. Plus, I have to pick up Dawn. I promised I'd hang out with her and take her off Giles' hands… after all she is my sister- not his."  
  
Willow shrugs, dejected.  
  
Buffy feels guilt welling up inside her and she slowly backs out. "I'll be back soon. Promise."  
  
Buffy leaves and Willow grumbles to herself, "I don't see the big. He's probably just standing out there; you'll find him in two seconds."  
  
Outside, Buffy paused when she saw Spike standing in front of her. 'What is going on?' she thought. "I thought that was going to take longer."  
  
Spike realized where he was. What was going on, he could have sworn he was on the edge of Sunnydale. He felt bad for leaving the 'bit behind, but the damn slayer was using him as her punching bag and he couldn't even fight back. He was fuming.  
  
"Me too. I musta got turned around…" he said, looking around. 'Speaking of not being able of fighting back' he thought as he spotted something. "Hang on… this…"   
  
He bounced over to a patch of grass. Buffy, confused, followed him.  
  
Spike got excited and he thought hard. "This is it! Wait… no. Yes!" He spun around, remembering the slayer was there.  
  
She grabbed his arm. She expressed her confusion when she spoke. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Spike started to shake, he was so excited. If he got the chip out, he could kill the slayer, redeem his ego, take the 'bit and get the HELL outta Dodge. "The lab," he stated. "Commando lab. Door was right here. Where I escaped."  
  
Buffy scoffed. 'Great just great. Not only is he EXTREMELY annoying, he's also insane. No wonder him and Dawn get along. Ugh, which by the way, must be stopped. I will NOT have my sister hanging around with the bleached wonder.'  
  
"I don't think so," her hold on his arm tightened.  
  
But Spike was too excited. He jerked out of her grasp and fell to his knees. The door was right here! He started ripping up the grass, pulling out large chunks. He was going to make them pay for this… this humiliation! He would not be tamed, trained, or put down. His anger flared when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
He yelled at the ground, "Open up! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
'Yep, definitely wacko'. "Spike, there's nothing here."  
  
Spike became desperate, his voice becoming strained, "Let me in! FIX ME!"  
  
Buffy looked around. If she was seen with this loony toon it could ruin her reputation here. After all, escaping high school was hard enough. Here people seemed to like her. Even after the whole Parker fiasco. But if she was seen with Spike…  
  
She yanked him up, "Drop the act."  
  
Spike got very pissed. "GET OFF ME!"  
  
He pulled his arm free. Buffy sighed, agitated. "That's it. I'm gagging you."  
  
Spike, incensed, punched her square in the nose without thinking about the consequences. So, of course, he recoils, holding his head from the searing pain the chip bestowed upon him.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Buffy, being her usually bitchy self, paid Spike back with a right hook to his nose.   
  
Spike hissed, "OW!"  
  
On the way to Giles' Buffy only spoke to Spike once. "When we're at Giles' you will not look at, talk to, or think about Dawn. Understood?" Buffy didn't want this asshole corrupting her younger sibling. Buffy didn't get to have a normal life, so Dawn should be blessedly free of vampires like Spike.  
  
Spike just grinned and said, "So you don't mind me touching her then, do you?"  
  
Buffy glared before kicking him in the stomach. Spike hunched over from the blow, the air whooshing out of his lungs.   
  
Buffy looked down on him, "You make one move toward her and next time I'll make sure I kick a little lower."  
  
Spike growled and allowed Buffy to drag him the rest of the way to Giles' house. At least he'd be seeing his Nibblet again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dawn listened to "Kids In America" on her diskman. Since Giles was in the bathroom, Dawn indulged herself by humming along and dancing to it. She closed her eyes and her jean-clad bottom swayed with her hips. Her body twisted with her, her long hair flying about her face. Her tight black halter showed off her maturing endowments. She jumped and nearly cried out when the front door suddenly burst open, revealing two beings.   
  
Buffy pushed in an already bound Spike.   
  
"Watchit!" he cried out, disliking being pushed about.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed. "One more word out of you and I swear-!"  
  
"Buffy!" her sibling said, her chest heaving. It had given her quite a start.  
  
Spike coveted Dawn. Her long lithe legs that went on for miles were in tight blue jeans. A bit of midriff was exposed due to her halter riding up. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed, her puffy lips parted slightly as she breathed. Spike was suddenly very aware of the fact that Dawn looked as though she had just been shagged and shagged well. Spike refrained himself from growling at the thought. Although it smelled like sweat, it did not smell of sex. And no one was going to have sex with Dawn but him.   
  
Buffy whacked Spike in the back of the head for eyeing her sister. "Dawn, what were you doing?"  
  
Dawn blushed, suddenly demure as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Dancing…"  
  
Spike listened and said, "The Muffs, nice choice, pidge. I would recommend-."  
  
Buffy hit him again, "What did I say about talking to my sister?"  
  
Spike chuckled, "What are you going to do, slayer?"   
  
Buffy growled, "I'll-!"  
  
"You'll what?" Spike countered. "You're not going to do anything to me. You don't have the stones." He smirked.  
  
Buffy glared, "Oh, I've got the stones." She realized how stupid that sounded and tried to fix it, "I've got a whole… bunch of stones." Buffy grimaced, she just made it worse. Spike's smirk deepened.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're all talk."  
  
Offhandedly Buffy called out, "Giles! I accidentally staked Spike! That's okay, right?"  
  
Giles, who was putting drops in his eyes, paused at the sting. He sighed. "Just a minute.." He attempted to read the bottle of "Clear View", obviously failing.  
  
Buffy was the one with a smirk on her face this time. Spike lost his grin and settled for glaring at her as the Slayer retied him to the chair with the grin on her face.  
  
Dawn, however, was not amused. "Buffy, you won't kill him."  
  
Buffy turned, surprised at her sister.   
  
Dawn realized her error and winced, this was going to be bad… real bad.  
  
"Dawn… why do you CARE? He's just a disgusting, soulless thing!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"If he was so evil, why would he take the time to be nice to me?" Dawn defended.  
  
"Uh, HELLO! You're the sister of the slayer! He'll make you trust him so that he can use you later to get to me," Buffy stated, raising her chin.  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, disgusted. "You know, Buffy, something's aren't all about you!"  
  
Buffy stepped back, that one stung. Just thinking back to when Angelus said something similar made her eyes water slightly. And it was apparent from the triumphant grin on her face that she'd known it would hurt her sister.   
  
Spike was astonished. Now there's the dark, beautiful rose he'd seen in the alley all those years ago. Her hint of darkness made him eager, he sat foreword, enjoying it.  
  
Buffy retorted, "Well, at least I'm not the one who staked her own friend!"   
  
Dawn stepped back, hurt in her eyes. Sometimes she really wished she never told her sister about what really happened on Halloween. Although she exempted certain parts of the night, she never flat out lied. She sort of hopped around the truth and let her sister delude herself into thinking what she wished. But she had tried to forget staking her friend, Allison.  
  
Buffy saw the hurt in her sister's eyes. "Dawn… I'm-."  
  
"No," Dawn growled. "Don't you dare, Buffy. Don't you even dare."  
  
Buffy's anger flared, she was trying to apologize here! "Dawn, come on…" She reached out to touch her sister.   
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Dawn bit out, glaring at her sister. Buffy stumbled back at the hatred in them.  
  
Buffy felt her anger start to rise another notch. All she was doing was trying to protect her!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In Xander's basement, Willow was seething. It appeared everyone was upset tonight. Xander sat on his bed and let Willow rant.  
  
"I mean, I'm going through something- and you'd think every once in a while Buffy could make best friends a priority."  
  
Xander cut in, coming to Buffy's defense. "You know, Will, it's not like she could just let Spike go. And plus, she has babysittin' duties with the Dawnmiester."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
By now, Buffy and Dawn were at each other's necks.  
  
"Fine, then don't complain to me about how he betrays you when that spell is reversed. I won't cry while they pick up your body for weeks," Buffy commented.  
  
Dawn snorted, "Please, Buffy. He doesn't want to kill me. He wants to see YOU dead. I mean, hello! Vampire," she pointed to Spike, "Slayer," she gestures to Buffy, "dead slayer."  
  
"Spike couldn't kill me if he tried!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that your ego is the size of Africa? I mean, it is pretty hard to miss since it's almost as big as your ASS!" Dawn retaliated.  
  
Spike grinned. 'Nice shot, Sweet pea.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in Xander's basement, Willow continued to rant.  
  
"Spike and Dawn are more important than Willow. I get it."  
  
Xander sighed, "Buffy's got find out what's up with those commandos. Right now, she needs Spike! And she has to take care of Dawn, she's her sister!"  
  
"Of course she needs to take care of Dawn. Dawn's nothing but a baby. I wish she would just grow up and take care of herself!" Willow's eyes flashed but Xander doesn't notice since he was too busy tuning her out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back at Giles' house, he was getting tired of hearing the two sisters fight. He came into the room, not noticing the sudden silence.  
  
"Now if you two can remain civil long enough to - dear lord, Dawn!" Giles said, as he notices Dawn. He blinks for a second. Nope, although his sight was very blurry, he could tell that his mind was not playing tricks on him.  
  
Buffy and Dawn had been close before, yelling at each other face to face. Now, however, the slayer had to tilt her head back to look into Dawn's eyes. She saw the change in Dawn and stumbles back, falling into the table. Her hand clutched her heart as her face went pale.  
  
"Dawn…" she whispered.  
  
Spike's jaw dropped. Dawn turned to look at him and there she was. The woman he met in the alley when Dawn became the slayer. Her face was more angular, devoid of the baby fat. She was almost spilling out of her halter and he was sure that if she took a deep breath her breasts would fall out of her shirt. Her halter stopped just before her belly button, revealing more creamy flesh to the vampire. Her waist was smaller and her hips were larger, giving her an hourglass shape.  
  
Dawn looked down and observed herself. And she couldn't believe what she saw. Running to the bathroom, she twirled around in front of the full-length mirror. Yes, that WAS she. That stunning creature was her. As she walked out of the bathroom, she met the baffled gazes of the others. She unintentionally took a seat near Spike and said, "What's going on here?" 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I didn't do IT  
  
Part Two  
  
Back in Xander's basement, Willow is still complaining.  
  
"It's just not fair…" Willow said, defeated.  
  
Xander spoke softly to her, understanding her pain. "Will, I know it's hard to see right now but everything you're feeling is 'cause you and Oz. Not 'cause of Buffy or me or anybody. But eventually, you'll meet someone else and it'll be better."  
  
Willow snorted. "Because most relationships are great right? And trouble-free, right? I don't think so. I think we're all doomed to badness."  
  
Xander shook his head. "We're not doomed."  
  
Willow laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, let's look at your bio: Mummy girl, Insect lady, Anya. You're a… demon magnet." Willow's eyes flash for the third time that night.  
  
Xander pulls back, "Hey, I was just trying to help."  
  
Willow sulked, "Great. Now you're mad at me too."  
  
At Giles' Buffy and Giles had retreated to attempt to figure out what was happening to Dawn. But Dawn was upset at their obvious attempt of keeping things from her. It just wasn't fair! She could take care of herself and they still didn't trust her, even when in was ABOUT her. She fumed silently, a storm of rage and hate brewing in her eyes. They still tried to shield her from the boogeyman she all ready knew existed. She pouted, why did she always feel like the alien.  
  
"What's with the pout, pidge?" Spike asked as he watched her.  
  
Dawn looked at Spike. She soaked him in slowly. He was so hot, way hotter than any of those stupid boy bands her friends adored. His peroxide blonde hair was mussed, the natural curls showing up. His black shirt clung to each and every muscle in his chest. His tight pants did little to conceal his wiry legs. And his strong arms… with the red shirt and black duster… he was very drool worthy. She worked her way up. His pale skin- he was a god carved out of marble. He had two thin but smooth kissable lips that just loved to turn up into his trademark smirk. His sharp nose and high cheekbones made her think of David Bowie. She remembered when she had seen "Labyrinth" when she was younger, she had a major crush on him. I mean, look at their bone structure. It made them seem ethereal… beautiful. If it was possible for a man to be beautiful. She moved two his two piercing blue eyes when she noticed he was staring at her in amusement.  
  
Immediately, Dawn looked away. She had been caught checking Spike out. She glanced back at him, trying to make the blood stop rushing to her face. He looked back at her hungrily and he licked his lips. It was very obvious that he hadn't minded one bit that she was staring at him… actually, it was apparent that he was VERY happy about it.   
  
"See anything you like, 'bit?" Spike drawled, grinning wickedly.  
  
Dawn's blush deepened. Spike's grin widened.  
  
"Spike!" she hissed, embarrassed. "I- was just…"  
  
"I know what you were doing, luv. Please don't let me stop you… if you feel like exploring…" his voice became very husky, inviting.  
  
Dawn trembled with this new feeling in her stomach. She remembered this. That warm feeling in her stomach, like butterflies having a fiesta in her stomach. She remembered Halloween and she subconsciously licked her lips, almost as if she were remembering the taste of him on her lips.  
  
Spike groaned at the sight of her flushed face, out of something other than embarrassment. And then she licked her lips. He wanted to touch her, now. He struggled with the ropes, but he was bound too tightly.  
  
Dawn got up and kneeled in front of him. "Spike," she whispered.   
  
Suddenly, she was sure that on a cold winter's night… she would offer her throat to the wolf with the red roses.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Xander, I'm sorry. I just things could be the same way they used to be between us. And now, I'm super grievey so my jealous meter is way up, I guess." Willow said, touching Xander's arm.  
  
"I know, Willow. But remember, I will always be your best friend, always. Never be afraid to tell me something Willow. We still are best friends," He comforted her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I know we are… but sometimes… when I look at Dawn and Spike-."  
  
"Wait… what about Dawn and Spike?" Xander said, pulling away from Willow. He did not like the idea of having Spike involved with either of the Summer's girls.  
  
"Oh come on Xander, it's so obvious. Spike and Dawn have formed a sort of friendship. And plus," Willow grinned, "I think Dawnie has a bit of a crush on him."  
  
Xander was jealous. Dawn had a crush on HIM. Not on Spike… he was being replaced by Spike. He paused, why was he jealous? "Doesn't that disturb you? I mean, hello- he's undead."  
  
Willow started to babble. "I know but it's kind of sweet. I mean, Spike seems to treat her nice enough. I mean I don't LIKE Spike or anything, but he's not THAT bad…"  
  
"Uh- this IS Spike, we are talking about," Xander said. "He'd hurt Dawn if he could."  
  
Willow shook her head. "I don't think so. He's taken quite a shine to Dawn. I think that if she were older Spike would have made a move. They could be a couple…" Her eyes flashed for the final time that night.  
  
"Willow, please let's not discuss this. It's disturbing me to think about Spike and Dawn in that way… to think about Spike in ANY way."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Spike looked at Dawn and caught her eye. "You think you could untie me?"  
  
Dawn bit her lip, "Do you promise not to hurt me or anyone in this house?"  
  
"Never, I would never hurt you, Dawn. Not even if I didn't have this chip in my skull."  
  
Dawn gasped at the sincerity in his words. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He smiled, "Really." He paused, wishing her could cup her cheek. "Now untie me."  
  
Dawn smiled back. She came closer and untied his legs first. She was kneeling in front of him. While she was paying attention to what she was doing, Spike was having very dirty thoughts. If she was in this position for another reason… he closed his eyes as he became aroused just think about her mouth on him. He hoped Dawn didn't notice the bulge in his pants.   
  
Dawn, on the other hand, was reveling in every touch she gave him. She swiftly untied him and her touch lingered on his ankles. She caressed them for a second before her touch crept up his legs and rested on his knees. Naughty thoughts that had roamed in her head only once or twice before came on strongly as she felt hot and flustered again. Her eyes crept up his body, pausing at the bulge in his pants. A naughty smile appeared on her lips as she looked into his eyes knowingly.  
  
Spike didn't have to breathe, but he felt it escaping his lips in hurried gasps anyway. At her touch slowly massaging his ankles calves and creeping up to rest on her knees. And then she looked at him with that naughty twinkle in her eyes. He knew his eyes were as dark with desire as hers.   
  
She smiled as an idea formed. Instead of moving behind him to untie him, she pressed herself against him and reached around his body for the ties. She straddled his waist, sitting on his lap as she'd seen Buffy do to Riley. She didn't meet his eyes as she concentrated on freeing his arms. She felt little Spike pressing against her and she refrained from moaning and smirking.  
  
At her wicked look, Spike had wondered what pretty thoughts had crept into Dawn's mind. But when she straddled him, all thought flew from his brain. If he hadn't been turned on before, he was definitely aroused now. He felt his cock spring to life and press against her. He shifted lightly and heard her gasp. He waiting impatiently for her to untie his hands. He wanted to touch her. He HAD to touch her. Now. Now. Now.  
  
When his hands were finally free, they wrapped around her waist. Her eyes flew up to his as she shifted on his lap. They both moaned. It was hard to tell who leaned foreword first, but it didn't matter. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was never chaste; it was dark and passionate from the start. Teeth and tongue battled against each other. Spike's hands wandered Dawn's body, never staying in one spot too long. One hand caressed her back and stomach, the other pressed against the back of her head, tangled in her hair. Finally, the wandering hand came up and cupped her breast.  
  
At the intimate touch, Dawn moaned. In response, Dawn ground against him and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. She pulled away, wanting to see his reaction.  
  
Spike was very aroused to say the least. The combination of her on his lap and her drawing his blood was almost too much for him.  
  
"Bloody hell, Dawn…" he murmured.  
  
They kissed again, their kiss even more violent then the last. Spike's hands crept under her shirt, bare skin touching bare skin. Both reveled in the sensation.  
  
Dawn had stripped Spike of his black duster and red shirt. She was practically ripped his shirt off him, motivated by the need to feel flesh upon flesh. She tore her lips from his only to take the shirt off him. She stared into his eyes, dark with passion. She touched his bare chest and looked at it. His abs were chiseled into his torso, his chest hard and the skin soft. She placed a kiss on his shoulder.  
  
"You're perfect," she whispered.  
  
Spike smiled at her, "No, luv, you are."  
  
He untied the knot that held her halter to her neck. It fell down, revealing her blood red lacy bra. He groaned at the sight of her and leaned foreword, placing a kiss on her neck. He undid her bra so he could access her neck without the straps in the way. He placed a kiss directly over her jugular. He sucked on the skin, hard enough to leave a mark. Then, he brushed his fangs on her skin before biting her with his blunt human teeth.   
  
Dawn's inhaled sharply, her eyes shutting. Her hands came up to his neck.   
  
Spike chuckled. "Liked that didn't you, 'bit?"  
  
Dawn gasped, "Don't stop."  
  
So he didn't. Ladies orders after all. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive skin. He tasted her sweat, her feminine skin, and a taste so distinctly… Dawn. Like fire and tinted innocence. He bit her again, almost hard enough to draw blood. Her hands gripped him harder, a soft purr reached his ears. He wanted to taste her.  
  
"Dawn…" he said against her skin.  
  
She all ready knew what he was going to ask. And she wanted it, god how she wanted it.  
  
"Spike, please…"  
  
He remembered he once thought about how he would love for her to beg him. He hoped the chip wouldn't fry his brain, spoiling the mood. After all, she did ask for this. Carefully, he bit her. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he groaned at the taste. It tasted of the power of the slayer and some other power, some pure, raw power. He pulled her tighter against him.  
  
Dawn's head flung back at the sensations. She gasped and rocked into him. The sensations she was feeling heightened at the movement and from the growl that emitted from Spike's mouth; it appeared he liked it as well. So she did it again and again.   
  
Spike growled into her. This is what he wanted. This is what he always wanted. Dawn wrapped around him, all around him. She was mimicking the sin they both wanted to commit. At first, he had been afraid that he hurt her, but her hands rubbed the back of his neck encouragingly. So they continued like that, feeding off each other, feeding of the new sensations coursing through their bodies.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Giles and Buffy had been trying to figure out what to do. Buffy, however, was a little uncomfortable. After all, here they were… two adults… in his guest bedroom. 'Gods, what am I thinking? Me and Giles? No way! He was a step down from Angel though… ugh! I'm so not thinking this about GILES!'  
  
"Buffy, I think your sister is under some kind of spell," he said, sitting next to Buffy on his bed.  
  
Buffy snapped back into herself. "Huh? Oh, yeah- obviously. Unless that's a weird kind of growth spurt…"   
  
Giles rubbed his eyes. His vision was getting worse by the minute. "Perhaps we should consult Willow?"  
  
Buffy looked reluctant. "She is grieving right now…"  
  
Giles sighed. "I know that but maybe this will take her mind off it. And plus, we need her, Buffy."  
  
Finally, Buffy conceded and Giles' called Willow's house. She noticed how he had problems dialing the number, almost as if he couldn't see the keyboard. Eventually, he managed to punch the correct number in.  
  
"Willow, it's me. Something's happened and… I need your help. I…I can't see very well. Everything's a blur. I'm certain in must be some sort of spell, because, uh well there seems to be something else going… wrong."  
  
At that point, he peaked out of the room to look in on Dawn and Spike. His eyes grew wide at the scene that greeted him. He glanced back and saw Buffy staring out the window. 'Oh dear lord, she's going to kill Spike if she sees this!'  
  
"Horribly wrong," he muttered into the phone, both horrified and disgusted. He hung up, praying Willow got here soon. He turned to Buffy and she all ready saw his look of disgust.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Buffy said, taking a step foreword.  
  
"Nothing, nothing… at all. Just stay here," Giles said, moving toward the door.  
  
"But Giles-."  
  
"Stay here!" He hissed at her. If Buffy saw this, she'd kill Spike. And they needed him at the moment.   
  
Giles stepped out, currently the two lovers were too wrapped up in themselves to notice him. He cleared his throat nothing. He was about to try again when-  
  
"Giles, what is going oooooooooooonnnnnnnnnDAWN!!!" Buffy yelled.  
  
The couple flew apart. "Buffy!"  
  
Giles stared at Dawn, "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn looked at him, "Giles!"  
  
Buffy glared at Spike, "Spike!"  
  
Spike glared back.   
  
Buffy looked again at her sister, "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn stared at her sister, still horrified, "Buffy!"  
  
"Dawn," Giles said.  
  
Dawn looked guiltily at the watcher, "Giles!"  
  
Buffy glared at the vampire, "Spike!"  
  
Spike smirked, proud of what he did.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister again, pissed. "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn realized she was in deep… deep… shit. "Buffy!"  
  
Giles was agitated, he could barely see at this point. "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn was mortified as seeing the older man saw her practically have sex on his dining room chair, "Giles!"  
  
Buffy knew that Spike was a pedophile. "Spike!"  
  
Spike smirk deepened as he looked at the slayer with disinterest in his eyes. He pulled his shirt back on, ignoring the slayer.  
  
Buffy marched over to her sister and slapped her.  
  
"Buffy!" the two men cried out as Dawn flew across the room and crashed into the wall, falling to the floor, limp.  
  
Spike remembered when he had done the exact same thing to her the first time they'd met.   
  
"How could you!" Bufy cried, stomping over to her sister. "You're only THIRTEEN!"  
  
Dawn slowly got up, favoring her left cheek. With dignity, she fixed her top. "In case you haven't noticed, Bitchy, I'm a little older than that now. In body AND mind."  
  
"I DON'T CARE what the spell did to you, you're still a thirteen year old annoying little brat! You should not be having sex with something as low as SPIKE! By god, he's beneath us!"  
  
Dawn saw Spike flinch and realized Buffy had hurt him some how. She stood and glared at her sister, "Really, I always knew you liked it on top… from what I've heard from Angel anyway." Dawn covered her mouth and gave a false look of innocence. "Oops, that's right. You can't fuck your one true love, can you? Not unless you want to face his unsouled counterpart that would rather have you as a wall mantle that have you in his pants!"  
  
Buffy stepped back, tears in her eyes. "You take that back!"  
  
Dawn smirked at her sister, a very familiar smirk. Buffy realized it was Spike's smirk. "I only speak the truth, slayer."  
  
Spike was amazed at Dawn. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. He was surer now that ever that Dawn was meant for him. He needed her at his side. The first chance he gets he'll turn her and keep her forever at his side. 'Look at the Nibblet, all grown up… standing up to the slayer with not a hint of fear in her eyes.'  
  
Buffy sounded angrier this time. "Take. It. BACK!"  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, "No."  
  
Buffy let loose a battle cry before pouncing on her sister.  
  
Giles and Spike cried out, jumping to Dawn's rescue. But it seems that they were rescuing the wrong person…  
  
Buffy went to punch her sister in the stomach, but dawn grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm the wrong way. Buffy cried out and went to punch her sister with the other fist. Dawn deflected the blow before catching her wrist and twisting that one in the wrong direction. Before Buffy could react, Dawn's leg came up and kicked Buffy square in the jaw. Buffy's head flung back, but she pulled Dawn to her in the next second and head butted her. Dawn stumbled back but did not fall. Buffy look another swing and Dawn caught her arm and ducked down, using Buffy's momentum to make her flip over her body and into the wall with a 'SMACK'.   
  
This time Buffy slid to the floor like a rag doll. Dawn stood as the obvious victor. "Buff, you're out of practice. You need to shape up."  
  
Dawn turned her back on Buffy, showing her lack of fear. Buffy took this moment to charge her sister. Dawn slid to the side and held out her arm at the last second. Buffy flipped right over her arm and onto Giles' table.  
  
Dawn kept walking and placed herself next to Spike, her arm sliding around his waist. She tsked her sister, "Beaten by your little sister, ouch, that HAD to have bruised your ego!"  
  
Buffy finally got up with the help from Giles. She looked at her sister in a new light.  
  
"Dawnie, you're sick. Giles and I are going to get you help. We're going to stop it. You're going to be better soon."   
  
Dawn looked at her sister like she was the crazy one. "Buffy, I'm not sick. I'm fine. This isn't a spell. I mean, yes me with the aging and the ability to take care of myself but the feeling between me and Spike… that's not a spell, it's real."  
  
"Dear lord," Giles reached for a glass to pour himself some scotch but landed up breaking the glass on the floor.  
  
Dawn looked at Giles, dismissing Buffy. She let go of Spike to come toward Giles. "Giles? Are you okay?"  
  
She helped Giles to the couch, concerned.  
  
Giles stuttered, "I rather think not. I seem to be rather…" he paused, scared, "rather blind. Completely, in fact."  
  
Buffy rushed over to Giles, touching his arm. "What? How could this happen?"  
  
Giles was still rather shocked. "A spell, I believe."  
  
Dawn looked at Spike. He could see the fear in her eyes. He would help them, only because his sweet pea wanted him to.  
  
"Right, what we need is a general reversal spell. Gonna need supplies," Spike said, looking through the books on Giles' bookshelf.  
  
Both Buffy and Giles looked at him suspiciously. "You're going to help me?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well… Dawn is concerned. And if she is concerned, then I'm concerned." Spike said, looking at Dawn.  
  
Dawn looked at Spike, seeing him in a new light. She smiled at him. "See, this is how it'll be from now on. Spike cares about me and," Dawn touched Giles' shoulder, "I care about you. Buffy, why don't you go to the magic shop to get some supplies."  
  
Buffy nodded. While she was there, she was going to get some stuff for an anti-love potion. She had to get Dawn out of this funk- it was gross. Buffy was out the door before you could say 'Abra cadabra'.  
  
Dawn looked at Spike. "Thank you," she stood up and gave him a hug.  
  
Spike looked down at Dawn who was now only an inch or so shorter than himself. "Any thing for you, sweet bit."  
  
The couple kissed.  
  
Giles groaned as he got up. "It's all right… I have more scotch."  
  
Out on the street, Buffy saw a bridal shop. She thought of her sister and what she had said. She thought back to the dream with Angel, the dream where they'd gotten married. She stepped closer and peered inside.  
  
Riley had spotted Buffy from across the street. He was so happy he ran into her and he quickly approached. He had grown quite an attachment to the blonde. At first, Buffy doesn't notice him.  
  
"Hey Buffy, what's up?"  
  
Buffy replied bitterly, "The sky."  
  
Riley was taken aback. Buffy had never expressed her disgust in him. Did she dislike him? "Um, yeah, are you okay? You're a little-."  
  
"Bitchy?" Buffy filled in.  
  
Riley realized this was one of those questions, the ones you shouldn't answer. Because either way, you're kind of screwed in a 'damned if I do, damned if I don't' kind of way.  
  
"Riley…" Buffy said, regret in her voice.  
  
Riley looked at Buffy, confused. "Buffy…"  
  
She stepped closer to him. "I really like you. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me. And I kind of need your help."  
  
Riley stepped closer, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone this. And that you'll support me on the day…"  
  
"The day when…" Riley echoed.  
  
"Ugh, my sister is in love."  
  
Riley looked even more confused. "Isn't your sister thirteen?"  
  
"Yes and she's in love with an older man!" Buffy cried out, stepping closer to him, needing support.  
  
Riley stepped closer. "What is it, Buffy? Is she in love with some kid from school or... some movie star or something?"  
  
"No, I mean… she's in love with a REAL OLDER man… like older than me older." Buffy paused, scared. "Can you believe it?"  
  
Riley looked at her strangely. "I don't think 'no' is a strong enough word."  
  
"It's crazy, I know, I mean… Dawn and I have been fighting for years and then- this happened and you know, you know?"  
  
Riley shook his head. "No."  
  
"I think we fought so much because we didn't know how to give up, to be the loser."  
  
Riley was completely lost. "Can we start again?"  
  
"I really think you'd hate him too. I mean, nobody really likes him…"  
  
Riley chimed in, "I'd just like to clear up a few things-."  
  
Buffy continued, "I don't like him at all…"  
  
Riley was lost, "Buffy."  
  
"But Dawn loves him. She does!" Buffy was near tears.  
  
Riley was back to concerned confusion. "Who?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's his name?" Riley elaborated.   
  
Buffy had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had no clue what Riley was talking about. "Who?"  
  
"The guy Dawn's in love with?"  
  
"Spike," Buffy spat his name.  
  
"That's a name?" Riley asked, skeptical.  
  
"I'm so mad!"  
  
"Don't be mad!" Riley said. "Does he go here? Is that where she met him?"  
  
"Spike? Oh no, he's totally old!" Buffy said.  
  
"Old?"  
  
Buffy chuckled, out of irony. "Well, not as old as my last boyfriend, but still…"  
  
"Okay. It's late. And I'm very tired now, so… I'm going to go far away, and be… away." His confused look was almost cute before he turned.  
  
"Riley!" Buffy called. She felt so alone, so dejected.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In Xander's basement, the washing machine is on and a laundry line is strung across the room, a few items dangling from it. Anya waited for Xander while he called up the stairs.  
  
"That's okay, Mom… we don't need any more snacks."  
  
Anya looked at Xander. "I liked those fruit roll-ups."  
  
Xander shushed Anya, "I thought she'd never clear out. Besides, just think of my lips as the fruit roll-ups of love." Xander caught Anya's look. "Okay, that was gross. I'm a little distracted. Willow was really upset. I shouldn't of let her go away mad."  
  
Anya kissed him. Xander looked at her, "Regaining focus…"  
  
Anya smiled at him, pulling him to her. "We just got rid of your mom, let's not bring Willow into this. It's time for just the two of us."  
  
Anya and Xander kiss about only to be broken apart at the sound of a demon entering the basement. Xander and Anya jump off the bed as the demon pounces on Xander. It lashed out at Xander, making him fly across the room. Anya, scared for her boyfriend, hit the demon on the back of its head. It turned to her, annoyed. It staled toward her, ready to get rid of her when Xander starts to strangle it with the clothesline.  
  
Anya looked closely at the demon and said. "No, no! Serparvo Demon! Drowning is the only way to kill it!"  
  
Xander nodded and pulled the struggling demon toward a full sink and presses his face down into the water. Anya helped him press the demon into the water. The water started to smoke and bubble before the demon went limp. Xander and Anya both sighed in relief.   
  
However, the game wasn't over. With a smash, a window broke as a demon's hand reached through. Xander started to move Anya out the side way.   
  
"What the HELL is going on?" he exclaimed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in Giles' living room, Giles was reclined on the couch, a folded towel over his eyes.   
  
Dawn sat in Spike's lap, the two of them giggling. Spike leaned over to whisper something in her ear.   
  
Dawn blushed and playfully swatted Spike's arm. "Stop!"  
  
"Yes, please stop." Giles said.  
  
Dawn looked at Giles for a moment before looking back at Spike, pouting.   
  
"Ooh, pouty, look at that lip. Gonna get it. Gonna get it." Spike leaned closer and took her lower lip and bit it softly.  
  
"Oh, Spike…" Dawn sighed. "I love it when you're bad."  
  
"That's my girl." Spike pulled Dawn into a hard, passionate kiss. Increasingly spinning out of control until…  
  
"Stop that! Right now! I can hear the smacking! And Buffy should be back-."  
  
The door opened and Buffy stumbled in. She walked over and glared at Spike who just grinned back.  
  
"So, the plan to cure my total incapacitating blindness is?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. "They were out of Taggis Root. They'll have more tomorrow. I'm sorry, Giles." Buffy looked over to her sister and saw that she and Spike were about to kiss.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy cried.   
  
Dawn looked at her sister and sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked back at Spike. "She's quite the spoilsport, isn't she?"  
  
Spike chuckled, "Don't worry, luv, we'll have our fun later."  
  
Dawn smiled and pressed her forehead to his, "You promise?"  
  
Buffy was about to call out again when the door crashed open with a bang. Everyone looked up, prepared for a battle. Xander and Anya run it, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
Xander cried out, "Board up the windows! Barricade the doors!"  
  
Giles sat up. "What's going on?"  
  
Anya looked at them. "Demons. They keep coming and coming!"  
  
Xander and Anya struggled with the mirrored stand by Giles' door until they finally moved it in front of the door.  
  
Xander turned. "I think we lost them. I didn't see-," Xander stopped when he saw Spike. "Spike! He's all untied!" He looked around at the unsurprised faces. "You probably noticed."  
  
"Xander, calm down. If you lost them, we have a little time to figure this out. Maybe it's related to Giles being blind," Buffy said.  
  
Anya gasped. "Giles is blind?"  
  
Xander went to Giles and waved his hands in front of Giles' face.  
  
"Stop whatever you're doing, Xander. You smell like fruit roll-ups," Giles spoke, disgusted.  
  
"This is the crack team that foiled my every plan? I am deeply shamed," Spike commented.  
  
Dawn agreed, "Spike's right. We have to get organized."  
  
Xander looked at the hot babe perched on Spike's lap, confused. "Who's the chick?" Xander looked at Spike. "I didn't think undead losers like yourself would be capable to find such attractive women to touch you." Xander paused. "And what is she doing here? I mean, she's sweet and all, but we really can't talk about THINGS in front of her."  
  
Anya looked insulted. "You think she's more attractive than me, don't you?!"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Oh no, Anya honey. No, I just think that she's good-looking. That doesn't mean anything." Xander looked at Anya's face. "I just made it worse, didn't I?"  
  
Spike smirked at Xander's idiotic babble. Buffy, however, was furious.  
  
"Xander, that's my SISTER you're talking about!"  
  
"You're WHAT?!??!?!" Xander burst out, slack jawed. This hot chick was little Dawnie?  
  
Anya stepped foreword, "Oh, you must be mistaken. Dawn is a little thirteen-year-old brat who cannot win the game of LIFE."  
  
Dawn looked up, offended. "Hey!"  
  
"Oh my god, it really is her… how? What? How?" Xander said, looking at a much older Dawn.  
  
"Three excellent questions," Giles commented sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you holding hands?" Anya asked. "And sitting on his lap?"  
  
Dawn and Spike looked down at their joined hands. Xander, however, eyed them warily.   
  
Spike sighed, "They have to hear it sooner or later…"  
  
Buffy spoke emotionless. "They're in love."  
  
Xander was speechless. "Huh?"  
  
Dawn and Spike were looking at each other, completely unaware of everyone else.  
  
Spike growled and mockingly threatened her. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "The man I love."  
  
Dawn and Spike share another violently passionate kiss.  
  
Both Xander and Buffy talk simultaneously, "Can I be blind too?"  
  
Anya, however, looked disappointedly at Xander. "How come we never kiss like that? I mean, look at that… and they're not even a couple."  
  
Xander paused. "Wait. Couple. I know something. What is it? This is all so familiar. Work, brain, work. Oh Oh-oh! Willow!"  
  
Buffy and Giles sat up. "What about Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Something about Willow and her grief-y poor-me mood swings. So, so tired of it," Xander commented, still thinking.  
  
Anya looked excited, "You mean I don't have to be nice to her anymore?"  
  
Buffy ignored her. "We're all tired of it, but what's it have to do with what's going on?"  
  
Xander finally realized what was nagging him. "She told me that I was a demon magnet. And that Dawn should grow up and take care of herself. And that you two would make a good couple!"  
  
Dawn didn't know whether do be insulted or happy.  
  
"And that I couldn't see anything." Giles added realization creeping into his voice.  
  
Buffy understood. "She did a spell."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, to have her will done. Whatever she says is coming true."  
  
"And all of you are being affected," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey," Dawn piped up, "Willow said we should be a couple, not that we should fall in love."  
  
"Yeah. Right. You're with Spike because you're so right for each other," Xander commented.  
  
"Xander!" Dawn said, irritated.  
  
"That's it, the second this chip is out of my skull, I'm killing you," Spike growled.  
  
Giles interrupted, agitated. "People! Willow's still out there, and she probably has no idea what she's doing."  
  
Xander agreed. "We've gotta find her…"  
  
"…before someone really gets hurt," Buffy finished.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Willow walked sullenly toward her dorm. When she entered, she looked around in the dark. She reached for the light switch but before she can reach it, D'Hoffryn, a vengeance demon, emerged from the darkness and raised his hand to her head, zapping her with an electric bolt of demon energy. 


	3. Part Three

ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I COULD have been Joss... but then again- I COULD have been anyone... or I could just be insane...  
  
Part Three  
  
Buffy, Xander, Anya, Spike, and Dawn rushed down the hallway to Buffy and Willow's dorm room.   
  
"Why does he have to come?" Xander said, eyeing Spike.  
  
Dawn sighed. "Xander, Spike is my boyfriend. Plus, he's handy on the fighting field."  
  
"I think I agree with Xander here," Spike said, to Dawn's disbelief. "Seems like a lot of work for people who aren't us."  
  
"Spike, these are my friends. And it's my responsibility as a friend to help them."  
  
"For now," Spike said under his breath.  
  
"We're here!" Buffy said.  
  
Buffy entered the room first and turned on the light. Immediately, she crouched and examined a black circle on the floor. "This was burned."  
  
Anya, however, went stiff. She looked at the spot in disbelief, he couldn't have… not after he-! OH!  
  
"D'Hoffryn- the bastard- he opened a portal here," Anya spat.  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike started laughing. They all looked at him, he had been searching through Buffy's closet. He held up a very ugly, ruffled dress.  
  
"Oooh. Fluffy. Wear this when you're slaying and you'll scare the vamps to death."  
  
Dawn bit back a laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Mr. Soon-to-be-big-pile-of-dust!" Buffy retorted.  
  
Dawn glared at Buffy. "I don't think so…"  
  
Buffy sighed, tired of this shenanigan. "Back to Willow."  
  
"D'Hoffryn is one of the lower beings. He made me a demon eleven hundred and twenty years ago."   
  
Buffy was concerned now. "But why would he attack Willow?"  
  
Anya looked at Buffy, knowing that the truth was worse. "I don't believe he did."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Willow looked around. There was black everywhere. Where was she anyway? She looked at the demon in front of her. Though it is dark, Willow seemed to glow.  
  
D'Hoffryn spoke first. "You have much anger and pain. Your magic is strong, but your pain… it's like a scream that pierces dimensional walls." He paused. "We heard your call."  
  
Willow was scared. There was a demon in front of her and Buffy wasn't around. She didn't even know where she was. What was she going to do?  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try for a quiet rage. Bye," She said nervously, turning to leave. But unfortunately for Willow, there was nowhere to go… there was only blackness.  
  
"Our intention is not to squash your potential," he paused. "Quite the contrary."  
  
Willow turned, incomprehension swirling in her eyes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In the Graveyard, the scoobies trailed after Anya.  
  
"I'd been dumped, I was miserable. Doing a few vengeance spells, boils of the penis- nothing fancy."  
  
Both Spike and Xander gulped. "Please skip ahead," they said.  
  
"The lower beings got wind of me, they offered to elevate me," Anya said.  
  
"Meaning?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They made me a demon," Anya explained.  
  
"Oh god, Willow…" Buffy uttered.  
  
"So, can you summon the demon from this crypt place? Get him to stop doing what he's doing?" Dawn questioned.  
  
Anya was about to reply but Xander spoke first. "Hey! Demon!"  
  
They all turned to where Xander was pointing. A demon was advancing toward the group. Buffy stepped up to meet it.  
  
"Let's finish this quickly!" Buffy said as she attacked the demon. They fight, but eventually the demon bolts.   
  
However, the fight is far from over. In the distance, two more demons advance. Dawn spotted them and called out, "Let's go!"  
  
The group followed Anya to the crypt, the demons on their heels. Xander yanked open the door and shut it after everyone was inside. Spike grabbed a tomb lid and placed it in front of the door to help keep it shut.  
  
The second Anya was inside she kneeled on the border of a hastily drawn circle on the dirty floor.  
  
She started to chant, "Blessed be the name of D'Hoffryn. Let this space be now a gateway to the world of Arashmaharr where demons are spawned."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
D'Hoffryn stood before Willow, cool and confident. Willow stood before him, shaking in her fear.  
  
"The pain and suffering you brought upon those you love has been inspired. You are ready to join us, here in Arashmaharr."  
  
Willow looked confused. "Pain? What pain?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in the Crypt, Xander, Spike, and Buffy struggled to keep the doors shut, but they were rapidly losing the battle. A demon's arm comes through the window and grabbed Dawn's neck. She screamed in pain.  
  
Spike turned. "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn managed to wrench herself free and joins the trio at the door.  
  
"We're not doing well here!" Xander called.  
  
Anya was still chanting, "We come in supplication, we bend as the reed in the flow of…" Anya paused. Oh no- she forgot the next part. "No wait, we come in the flow of the…" she gritted her teeth and started again. "Blessed be the name of D'Hoffryn…"  
  
Spike looked at Dawn, "They're strong and I can't fight. If they get in, I don't know if I can protect you."  
  
Dawn stiffened, "You think you have to protect me?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh, not with the girl power bit-."  
  
The door smashed open, sending the group flying. Three demons manage to get in before Spike held the door shut again. While Buffy started to fight with one, Xander and Dawn fought against the two others. The demon got past Xander and toward Anya. The two attempted to fight against the demon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Willow watched this, horrified, through a window D'Hoffryn had opened.  
  
"Oh God. But I didn't mean to-!"  
  
D'Hoffryn smiled, "But you did. This is the result of your power. You will make a fine vengeance demon."  
  
Willow felt tears starting to rise in her eyes. How could she have done such a thing? She looked at the demon, shocked and horrified.  
  
"No, please. You- you have to help them!" she begged.  
  
With a wave of his hand, D'Hoffryn shut the window. He looked at Willow and said, "It is not my concern. You are my interest in the matter."  
  
Willow started to cry as she looked at him. "Really, no offense intended, I mean, you've been super nice and everything… But I don't want to be a demon. I want to go back and help my friends."  
  
His expression blackened and became intense. "That is your answer?"  
  
Willow gulped. She wanted to say no just to avoid being hurt. But she had to do this for her friends. Gathering her strength, she spoke.  
  
"It is."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, D'Hoffryn shrugged and pulled out a talisman   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Oh, well. Here's my talisman," he said reluctantly. His expression brightened, "You change your mind, you give us a chant."  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Willow disappeared.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in the Crypt, Xander was trying to fend off his demon with a candelabrum but it is not working out very well. Anya was on the ground, a dazed expression on her face. Buffy was struggled with her demon, it was big, strong, and fast.  
  
The demon that had been banging on the door finally broke in, sending the tomb lid on top of Spike.   
  
Dawn cried out, "Honey!"  
  
With a brutal twist of her hands, the demon she had been fighting fell limp to the floor. She ran to Spike and pulled the lid up, hitting the incoming demon in the face.  
  
Buffy still struggled with her demon.  
  
"Little help here!" she called out.  
  
Dawn knelled beside the vampire. "Spike, are you okay?"  
  
She took Spike into her embrace, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Nibblet…"  
  
They kiss passionately, in a way that would make Wesley and Buttercup cringe in jealousy.   
  
With a flash of lighting, Willow appeared. She looks around, shaken by what she saw.  
  
Speaking quickly, Willow chanted. "Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken."  
  
The entire crypt lights up before it fades again. The demons have disappeared. Xander and Anya are fine, only shaken from the fight. Buffy looked at the sheepish Willow.  
  
Dawn and Spike, however, froze. The pulled away from each other and stared into the opposites eyes. Two things registered to them: a) Dawn was back to being thirteen and b) they still felt it. A look filled with understanding passed between them, as they knew what they had to do.  
  
"EW! Oh bloody hell!" Spike cried out, wiping his mouth.  
  
Dawn started to spit, "Spike lips, lips of Spike!"  
  
Willow looked at everyone remorsefully, "Hi guys."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anya watched as Willow moved hot homemade cookies from a tray onto a plate.  
  
"How long are you going to keep making these?" Anya asked.  
  
"Until I don't feel so horribly guilty," Willow answered. "I figure about a million from now. Also, I have to detail Giles' car."  
  
Willow took the cookies into the living room.  
  
Xander looked at Giles, "Time?"  
  
Giles looked happily at the clock on the wall. "Five past two- clear as day!"  
  
Willow held out the plate of cookies to Xander and Giles. "Look, cookies! A very non-evil thing I did. Oatmeal!"  
  
Giles shook his head, "Tricky girl! They're chocolate chip. I can see them. Still need glasses though. Guess you couldn't be more specific and given me twenty-twenty."  
  
Anya, Xander, and Giles each take a cookie and munch on them. Willow took her cookies to where Dawn and Buffy were sitting. Spike was near by, sulking. He was back to being tied to a chair, only this time his hands were untied.  
  
Willow spoke. "Eat a cookie, ease my pain?"  
  
Buffy and Dawn both take one and take a bite out of it.  
  
Buffy looked at her, "Better?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Well, baking lifts at least thirty percent of my guilt. But only seven percent of my inner turmoil… that'll take a while I guess."  
  
Dawn smiled, forgiving, "It'll happen."  
  
Spike frowned, "Don't I get a cookie?"  
  
Buffy didn't even look at him. "No."  
  
Spike looked at Willow. "I gotta have something. I still got thirteen-year-old taste in my mouth, ya know!"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, glaring. "You're a pig."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Buffy, please- you've done worse. I mean, how much older was Angel again?"  
  
Buffy smirked. "At least I wasn't the one shoving my tongue down the throat of the bleached-blonde wonder."  
  
Dawn blushed and looked at Spike. A glance between them confirmed that they weren't the least bit sorry.  
  
"That was the spell," Dawn said.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and goes into the kitchen. Willow followed, pausing only to shove a cookie into Spike's mouth.  
  
"Did I mention about the sorry part?" Willow offered.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "We may be into a forgetting spell later. My baby sister and SPIKE were in love. And did I mention the fact that they were making out in front of me?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Could be worse…"  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy disagreed. "I'm so over the whole bad boy thing and Dawn should be too. I think I'm getting it now. I'd be really happy to be in a nice relationship with a decent reliable- oh my GOD, Riley must think I'm insane!"  
  
Willow turned, "What?"  
  
Buffy practically hyperventilated. "Riley… he saw me and… What the hell am I going to say to him?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Riley and Buffy strolled through the campus.  
  
"You actually believed me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well… no. I mean- you weren't serious?" Riley asked.  
  
"Oh god. Right. My sister is in love with an older man named Spike."  
  
Riley shrugged. "Maybe. We haven't known each other that long."  
  
Buffy attempted to smile. "No, no… it's just- I saw that fear in your eyes when you caught me looking at wedding dresses, and I had to give you a hard time."  
  
Riley pulled the masculine thing. "What? I didn't have fear in my eyes!"  
  
Buffy chuckles. "Yes, you did. You were looking at me like I was a cartoon ball and chain."  
  
Riley joined her. "So, you decided to tell me your sister was in love?"  
  
Buffy paused. Was he believing her? "Well, I wanted to test you. To see if you would be with me no matter what…"  
  
Riley nodded. "So… you're insane."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Riley paused. "But you're still single."  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Riley shook his head. "Okay then. Just another piece of the Buffy puzzle."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "You've got a lot to learn about women."  
  
Riley runs his hands through her hair and pulled her close to him. She looked at him before closing her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her.  
  
"You're gonna teach me," he said, before disengaging himself.  
  
He turned and walked away. Buffy watched, overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Spike and Dawn were alone. Or as alone as they could get. Giles was upstairs taking a shower and Dawn sat doing her homework.  
  
"Dawn?" Spike called quietly.  
  
Dawn looked up right away. He never called her Dawn.  
  
"Yes, Spike?"  
  
Spike took an unneeded breath. "What I said yesterday… about being disgusted-."  
  
Dawn interrupted him, "Spike, I know."  
  
She smiled.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
She stood and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll remember, Spike," she said, looking into his eyes. "You remember too."  
  
"You can count on it, luv," Spike whispered.  
  
"Good. Because when I'm ready… I want to pick up where we left off," she smiled at him, a shadow of the dark goddess she was going to become.  
  
Spike smirked. "Don't you forget it." 


End file.
